Not Today
by Royal-sama
Summary: Cansados ya los dos jóvenes de que Lukas les siga a todas partes y no los deje ser un par de enamorados tranquilos, buscan una estrategia para librarse de él, al menos ese día. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayor ante la acción del pequeño y protegido Emil?


-¿Y tú donde crees que vas? -el rostro de Lukas se asomó desde la cocina, para ver como bajaba por las escaleras su hermano menor vestido con... ¿Eso era una chaqueta de cuero? ¿Pantalones negros? ¿Por qué tenía gafas oscuras sobre el puente de la nariz si estaba anocheciendo? Las pistas hicieron conexión, y detuvo la batidora, para ir a posarse sobre la puerta, y detener la apertura con su mano.- Oh, no, no, no, jovencito, tú no vas a salir.

-¿Y por qué no? Tú y Mathias me dieron el permiso para ir a la fiesta de Martín hace unas semanas... -Emil se quitó las gafas y lo miró, con rostro apenado, y la inocencia en su rostro hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Dónde diablos se iba a meter su hermano menor? ¡Él, como buen mayor, tendría que acompañarlo! ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

-¿Lo conoces siquiera?

-Nop.

-¿Y por qué vas a ir a la fiesta de alguien que no conoces? -un brazo se fue a posar en su cintura, y le miró todavía ceñudo.

-Lukas, no te preocupes... -la sonrisa de su hermano no le calmó para nada, pero rehuyó su mirada cuando comenzó a nombrar a los invitados.- También va a ir Xian, Mei, Cosette, Im Yong Soo, varios Latinos y quizá el tío Tino vaya a buscar a Peter a la noche y le pediré que me traiga para acá... -miró la hora en su celular, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, siendo detenido por la mano enharinada de Lukas- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡No vas a ir!

-¡Mathias me dijo que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera esta noche! -replicó, con el ceño fruncido, pero sin poder luchar contra la mirada de su hermano.- Y no me llevaré tu troll como compañía. -un resoplido de sus labios le hizo empujar más la puerta hacia el umbral, a pesar de que el otro trataba de abrirla como podía. El islandés, aunque era considerado debilucho, logró abrirla completamente.- Lukas, en serio... -su tono de voz cambió completamente- tengo que irme, por favor, ¿sí? Después estaré en casa todo el tiempo que quieras... Tengo que parecer un adolescente normal, ir a fiestas, divertirme un rato... Anko dijo que podía...

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y todavía dubitativo le dejó ir. Un abrazo le rodeó, efusivo, pero de pronto un celular sonó.

-¿Aló? -Emil respondió a la llamada, levando el rostro- Oh, sí, ya voy Xian... Voy a llegar tarde, pide mis disculpas... tomaré un taxi para no demorarme... -caminó desde su casa hacia la calle, y se giró para ir a la avenida más cercana.- ¿Llevas tus condones? Yo tengo las pastillas de menta...

Los ojos de Lukas Bondevick se abrieron como platos, y entró, para desconectar la batidora, apagar el horno y tomar su chaqueta, todavía con las manos enharinadas. ¡Iba a sacar a su hermanito del infierno donde se iba a meter!

Pero cuando salió a la calle, no vio su figura.

-..-..-..-

-¿No crees que me pasé un poco? Gracias. -recibió de las manos de un asiático -todavía sonrojado por la risa que había tenido anteriormente (y que bruscamente había sido parada por un golpe del más joven- su suéter, y depositó sobre la mesita de madera en aquella casa del árbol los lentes que se había puesto, junto a su celular, cuya pantalla se encendía de vez en cuando con el número de su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, lo de los condones sí fue mucho. -murmuró, bebiendo de su vaso de jugo. Berwald había sido bastante amable por prestarle la casa del árbol de Peter mientras el pequeño se encontraba en casa de Raivis, y Tino de vez en cuando los llamaba para ir a buscar algunos bocadillos.- Pero lo vale, porque por fin podemos estar a solas... -Xian le tomó la mano, y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, depositándolo en el cabello del islandés- ¡Oye!

-Tengo que tomar esta llamada. -el número de Mathias salía en la pantalla, y contestó.

De fondo se escuchaban ruidos de motosierra, unos motores y unos metales siendo soldados. Su rostro palideció más de lo que se podía. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras escuchaba, y frunció los labios.

-¡EMIL! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! LUKAS ESTÁ CONSTRUYENDO QUÉ-SE-YO QUÉ COSA Y ESTÁ A PUNTO DE SALIR A BUSCARTE A DONDE SEA QUE TE HAYAS METIDO, ¡VUELVE A CASA ANTES DE QUE DESTRUYA EL MUNDO!

Y más lejos, la voz de su hermano mayor, diciendo como una letanía "Salvaré su inocencia y lo alejaré de la fiesta, salvaré su inocencia y lo alejaré de la fiesta..."

Emil colgó, y se puso de pie, casi chocando con el techo de la casita. Miró a Xian apenado, y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, abriendo la trampilla y bajando por ella.

-¿Qué pasó, Emil? -cuando el islandés se encontró en el suelo, elevó su mirada.

-¡Si sobrevivo a esta te llamo! ¡Si no... cuida de Señor Puffin por mi, por favor! -Y dicho esto, pudo ver por las ventanas como se alejaba corriendo, con todas sus fuerzas y su esfuerzo.

En poco, apareció Tino, y Xian bajó.

-Bueno... -el finlandés hizo una mueca, y le palmeó un hombro.- Algún día encontrarán privacidad... en su propia casa y con cortinas muy gruesas. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Xian suspiró.

-Bueno... ¿Por qué no?


End file.
